It is common to monitor a person's heart rate both for exercise or for other medical reasons. Many heart rate monitors are worn on a person's chest and are held in place using a belt that is wrapped around the person's torso. The heart rate monitors typically include a pair of electrodes that must remain in contact with the user's skin in order to receive the heart rate signal. However, the heart rate monitor unit and electrodes are typically encased in a hard plastic cover. The plastic cover does not usually fit well against the user's chest. As a result, during rigorous exercise, such as running, cycling or jogging, the electrodes often lose contact with the user's skin.
Thus, a need has arisen for a heart rate monitor that allows the electrodes to remain in contact with the user's skin even during rigorous exercise.